gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 25
The ambush of the Paulklee Guild and massacre of its Twilights reaches its conclusion and Striker gets ready to kill time. Galahad encounters the fatally injured Doug and Beretta is reminded of an old friend when she goes to get her cigarettes from the shop. Full Synopsis The chapter starts a little bit before the ambush when Galahad was speaking to Hausen on the phone. Hausen asks how "Bastard" was coming along and also teases Doug. As they continue to chat the call is suddenly cut off. Galahad then picks up a bag of alcohol and says he was going out and would visit the Paulklee Guild on his way. The scene shifts back to the present as Galahad says that the Guild really liked that type of alcohol. Sig and Colt continue their brutal annihilation of the Guild mercenaries as Doug struggles to keep moving while Connie and Marco share a heartwarming moment. Elsewhere, Beretta chit-chats with Striker on the phone before asking if he was busy doing something. Striker replies that he is just killing time as he chokes a Twilight to death in front of their child. As the two continue talking, the citizens of Ergastulum notice smoke and flames coming from the direction of the Guild. Striker ends the conversation, telling Beretta he has one thing left to do to kill time as he looks in the direction of the Monroe Family mansion. Gina awakes, with Ginger awakening soon after, as Hausen informs her of the situation with the Hunters. Meanwhile, Galahad sees the fire coming from the Guild and rushes over before being stopped by Granny Joel. He asks if she was alright and she replies she was fine and that she did what she could for the massacred Twilights. Galahad wonders what was going on as an explosion occurs close by and he tells Granny Joel to go back to the 7th Destrict and bring Connie to the Benriya, before telling all the normals to flee the area. Back at the Guild, Gina comes out to see the destruction and Sig 'greets' her before Colt attempts to attack her from above. However Ginger instantly intercepts his attack, breaking his blade in the process, surprising both Colt and Sig. Gina sarcastically tells Sig she did a flashy job killing the Twilights and the Hunter replies but Gina ignores her and asks Tris for a report. He gives her all the details and after Hausen asks what to do, Gina says she was going back to sleep and she would take care of the situation later, provoking a belittling response from Sig. However Gina shocks the Hunters with a crushing retort before leaving. This visibly irks Sig and she prepares to attack but an explosion rocks the area causing Sig to berate Emilio's aim. Emilio merely tells Sig that it was too soon and to move. Before the could leave, Hausen asks who they were to which Colt responds that they were the "Third Destroyers", Uranos Corsica's agents, which visibly surprises Gina. "Bastard" receives an update on the situation between the Paulklee Guild and the Hunters from Granny Joel and Marco becomes worried, before asking if a particular man was seen in the chaos. After being told that the knowledge of the assailant's appearances were limited, Marco runs off in a hurry. Meanwhile Galahad walks through the aftermath of the Twilight slaughter and encounters a fatally injured Doug. Doug tries to communicate a message to Galahad with his dying breathes but Galahad carries him to the Guild and tells him he did a good job, with the younger Twilight smiling before finally dying. Beretta stands in dismay outside of Granny Joel's shop as Connie rushes to get back, noticing the explosion on her way. She quickly apologises and tells Beretta she'll serve her. They make small talk, including the recent event at the Guild, and Connie eventually gets the cigarettes Beretta asks for. As Connie goes to give them to her, Beretta grabs Connie by the wrist and tells her she has a nice scent of an old friend. Much later, Marco arrives at the shop panting heavily and is overcome by frustration when he sees Connie's hat on the ground, with the image of Striker and Beretta springing to his mind. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5